


my immortal but not shit

by queen_bri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, shitpost - Fandom
Genre: Cringe, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Self-Insert, Vampires, shitpost, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_bri/pseuds/queen_bri
Summary: there is very little plot to the original work but the bare bones of it is basically the lovechild of twilight and a 2004 emos wet dream. it just so happens to take place in hogwarts. definitely read "my immortal" before you read this.





	1. this is what im doing instead of studying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301212) by tara gilesbie. 



> if you are a long time reader of fanfiction you may have come across a genius work of art entitled "my immortal" if you are unfamiliar with this piece of pure poetry then google it and read it. im too lazy to link it plus i dunno how to format shit. anyways. this is basically that fic except i have a basic grasp of the source material and a B in english. it can work as a standalone but i would assume it would be more fun to read the original first. ~bri  
> ps this is my first fic if you couldnt tell from the tags also if yalls have suggestions pls leave them in the comments but dont be too mean i am vv fragile hehehehe i shoud be studying rn but hey, fuck it ammirite?

It was a gloomy day at hogwarts, slush painting the campus a drab, uniform gray. Thankfully our uniforms were warm, my typical outfit choice being generally less than sufficient for such weather. Though the thought of conforming was awful to say the least i took comfort in my fishnets and makeup. I received scornful glances from many of my peers so i did what any level headed non prefect would do. I flipped them off.  
“Hey! ebony! “ shouted an unknown figure, i whipped my head around to pinpoint the direction of the sound, splattering some of the people around me with the slush that had accumulated in my long, dark hair. “Hey!” the voice said again, louder this time as a figure emerged from a crowd realization dawned on me as i saw who the voice belonged to  
“Oh, hey what's up draco?”  
“Well, um, nothing” he stuttered. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from nerves but i didn't have a chance to ask. Willow was calling and i waved good bye at draco before disintegrating into the crowd of preps.


	2. finals week? more like procrastination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw. i dont wanna study so heres some more bullshit ur welc i guess??  
> ~bri

The next day i woke up to the sound of hail and i lay in my coffin shaped bed until it faded into the same slushy dismal weather of the day before. I wasn't complaining of course, i liked the rain and my bed was rather comfortable though a bit on the nose. The faculty at hogwarts was all too welcoming to the first batch of young vampires after their precious little harry was turned by a rogue band of vampires in his first year. Dumbledore was put in charge and his views on vampires were a bit stereotypical but i nor the others were fazed. He was welcoming, if a little misguided. But why should i complain? He was lenient and accommodating. I heard a yawning from the bed opposite mine.  
“Ah, willow. About time you woke up. Cmon, get dressed. Its breakfast soon and i don't want the AB blood. You know what it does to my complexion.” i said, discarding my oversized mcr shirt and donning a skintight leather minidress  
“Yeah yeah yeah i know. God, are you really going to wear that today its freezing!” she said, attempting to run a hand through her bedraggled hair. “i s it because you want draco to notice you?” she asked innocently.  
“What? No.” i stammered, the devious glint in her eyes told me i was in for a ride.  
“Oh please. I totally saw you talking to him yesterday” she cajoled playfully  
“Yeah? So?” i crossed my arms defensively  
“ you totally like him!!!” she squealed “oh my gee!!!”  
“Um no i so fucking don't! Besides, we have to get to the great hall so get your ass in some suitable clothes and follow me” i said, turning dramatically. Willow giggled and headed over to her closet.  
By the time we got to the great hall most of the people were already there. I got glares from the preps but that wasn't completely out of norm. I sat down and willow sat across from me and reached for a pack of O+ willow was gesticulating wildly with her eyebrows and i turned around slowly “Draco! Hi!” i said suddenly aware of the tightness of my dress and the eyes that followed my every move, both his, willows, and the entirety of the student body  
“Hey. can i sit?” he asked gesturing to the small space next to me on the bench  
“Go ahead.” i saw his eyes darting downwards every so often but i let it go for now. After all its not like i wasn't trying to catch a glimpse of chiseled collarbone and alabaster skin  
“Guess what.” he said after getting situated  
“What” i asked, half humoring him, half genuinely interested.  
“There's a concert at Hogsmeade. Good Charlotte is playing. Come with me.” he didn't phrase it like a question. I liked his matter of factness. Some would call it douchey but i call it sexy.


End file.
